Until I Met You
by ZokeForever101
Summary: Vampire Zoke, with a little Zal. The others will be in here too, but aren't as important as Mal and Mike. There will also be other characters from all the seasons, so keep that in mind when I leave you with a cliff hanger and a new person is introduced. The summery is the first chapter thingy, so you should read it and see if you like it.
1. Summery

Zoey, the weird Indie chick that no one really notices, made one big mistake in her life. Doing that stupid dare to stay in the woods for a night. She could have easily denied the dare and be labeled a chicken, but she didn't. Now she finds herself in a whole lot of trouble involving VAMPIRES! What will happen when Zoey finds herself falling for the 'freak' of the group and him for her? Will they be able to live there lives together as human and vampire, or will he have to change her?

...

**Okay, so... do you like it? I literally just thought of this like five minutes ago, and I had to put my thoughts on paper, or computer, whatever. If people want me to continue this I will, but if no one reviews it I will delete it and be on my merry way. So what will it be people? Keep the story or trash it?**


	2. Chapter 1

It was dark, but the little lanterns along the path were enough to see where I was going. I shiver in fear when I see the gate with two menacing gargoyles sitting on the top. It felt as if they were following my every move as I took a few more hesitant steps toward the gate. I stopped when I was right in front of it. Why am I doing this again? Oh, yeah because I got dared to. Why couldn't I have said truth, and just tell those jerks who I like or something? Now I have to spend the night in the stupid, haunted woods.

"What are you doing, sweet-cheeks? Are ya chicken?" Scott taunted.

"No, I was just looking at the gargoyles. That's it." I said turning around and putting my hands on my hips.

"Senorita, that sounds quit chickeny if you ask me." Alejandro mocked wrapping his arm around Heather.

"Yeah, you're just the typical chicken." She said smartly pursing her lips.

"No, I'm not. I was just…." I trail off not sure what to say. I want to back out, but I can't or I will become even more invisible than I am now.

"You were just chicken, admit it." Courtney sneered walking beside Scott who sent her a wink.

"I'm going to do it, gosh." I said turning back to the gate. Swiftly I walked through the gate and into the woods.

"Remember to stay there all night." Heather chuckled and I rolled my eyes still keeping a steady pace even though I felt like I was going to fall over in fear.

"Well she's dead." Scott said making a tear fall down my face.

He was right. I am probably going to die in here. The last time someone spent the night in the woods she didn't come back out. It happened just last year. Dawn was one of my only friends. She got dared just like I did to stay the night in the woods, but she never came out. So everybody thought she was dead, and made no fuss about it. Except Scott and I. After she died he and I went into somewhat of a depression. It was probably worse for him. After all she was his girlfriend. Then we went different ways. I took to my nice ways and became invisible, while he changed dramatically and became a bully. He started to flirt with Courtney, and became the guy he is today. He and I were friends before she died.

I looked around at my surroundings while I walked. The trees looked like they had faces on them, and their branches were trying to get me and take me to the mouth of the tree. There were over grown bushes and plants everywhere, but the bigger they were the harder it was to see so you could leave. They fit perfectly here. It looked like they went on forever. A never ending line of trees and shrubs. It was horrible. How am I going to even find my way out of here when it's morning?

"_Leave_." A girly voice whispered, and a whoosh of air hit my face. What the heck? I kept on walking forward. This voice must be in my head.

"_Zoey, you have to leave_." The voice pleaded with another whoosh of air. _"Before he gets here_."

"Before who gets here?" I stopped walking and looked around.

"_Before the evil one comes. He can't control himself around your kind._" They whispered and I looked around confused.

"What do you mean by my kind?" I asked questioningly to thin air.

"_Humans. Now you must run they are getting closer_." The voice said and my eyes widened. Humans. So these things aren't human. What could they be?

"What are you? Better yet where are you?" I exclaimed, my voice echoing through the forest.

"_Don't be so loud._" The voice hushed. "_Just leave, and I'll tell you who I am_."

"I'm not leaving until I know who you are." I said stubbornly crossing my arms.

"_No time, run now_." They whispered. Their voice sounded strained like they didn't want me to get the fate I was asking for.

"Not until you-" I was cut off when a force pushed me against the tree with tremendous strength.

I looked up and saw one of the worst sights I have ever seen. A glowing red eye. A gasp escaped my mouth as I looked his face over. He had dark skin, but it was slightly faded. His dark chestnut colored hair was covering one of his eyes making the other one more intense. His red eye had a dark circle under it, making it look even more menacing. His mouth was slightly agape letting me see he had a gap in between his teeth and two little fangs on both sides.

"You smell even better up close." He moaned getting close to my neck and taking a whiff.

I couldn't say anything. It was like I was paralyzed. "Aren't you going to say anything?" He asked and I took notice in his deep voice.

"Uh, please don't kill me." I whimpered and he smirked.

"Oh, I wasn't planning on killing you. I just needed a quick snack." He said bringing his face to my neck.

I began to squirm. I didn't want to make this easy for him if he decided to go through with his intentions. "Stay still!" He shouted making me freeze.

"Perfect." He snickered bringing his mouth back to my neck.

I shivered as I felt his fangs graze my skin. I can't believe this is happening! I didn't even think these things existed before one was trying to drink my blood. He didn't hesitate to sink his fangs into my neck. It had a weird feeling to it. I'm not saying it was pleasurable, but it wasn't the worst thing that ever happened to me. He didn't stop, and I started to feel light headed. I pushed at his chest, but he wouldn't stop sucking the contents of my body out. Everything began to get all fuzzy. Like right before you're about to go to sleep, but this was forced. A figure emerged right as there was only a little circle of my vision left.

"No!" Dawn screamed running over to me, but everything went black before she could do anything.

* * *

**A/N**

The people have spoken, the people being you, and said that they wanted me to continue my story. It's not the best first chapter that I've ever written, and I've written a lot of first chapters, but it's a start right? Well moving on... If your reading my other story 'Monster I Created', it's going to be on hold for a while while I get this one to the same amount of chapters. What can I say? But don't fret, don't cry because once I get this one to 7 chapters then I will most likely be updating them at the same time. YA! So you will get double updates, and everyone will be happy. I'm going to be working really hard to get this story up to par with 'Monster I Created', but I do have a busy schedule. Like tomorrow I have this Chorus concert and practice, then on Friday I have practice and this Girl Scouts ceremony, and then during Winter break I have more basketball practice, possibly. But other then that I'm free to write. So I don't know the next time I'll see you, but it will be soon.

See y'all soon

xx Bayleigh xx


	3. Chapter 2

Slowly my eyes opened, but I squinted them because of the blinding light I saw. Where am I? I brought my hand up, and rubbed my eyes. Soon I could open my eyes to see that I was in a room, probably. I couldn't really tell because I was staring at the ceiling. Turning my head to the side I examine the room. The walls were light green, and had nature drawings all over the wall. The floor was a oak wood, and there was a round purple rug in the middle of the room. The only thing in the room was a dresser other than the bed I was laying on. It was cute but simple. Unlike most things in the world.

"_You're awake!_" A voice exclaims making me jump up from my laying position.

"Dawn?" I asked to no one in particular. No one was in the room, so why was I hearing her talk.

"_Be there in a second._" She said followed by the door opening. My eyes widened. She's really here, and I'm not going crazy.

"Dawn!" I squealed getting off the bed. I was going to go over to her, but she was already in my arms before I could do anything.

"I've missed you so much." I whispered and I felt her smile into my shirt.

"I've missed you too." She said pulling away from shirt, but I could tell something was different.

She looked paler than usual, and her smile was duller. Her nails looked sharper than they were the last time I saw her, and her eyes looked dilated and had a red tint to her usually blue eyes. Her smile also seemed bigger like she was trying to hide something.

"What's in your mouth?" I asked and her eyes widened along with mine. She was hiding something.

"N-nothing!" She said quickly. "I was just happy to see you." Now that was just a lie.

"Dawn, I know when you're lying. Just tell me what it is." I said pursing my lips.

"What am I supposed to show you when I have nothing to hide." She said nervously rocking on her heels.

"Dawn-" I began raising my eyebrows.

"What do you want from me!" She screamed her eyes going completely red, her hair lifting up, and small little fangs coming into view as she hissed at me. I flew back in fear onto the bed, hugging my knees on impact.

As soon as she noticed what she did, her hands flew to her mouth and her eyes went back to normal. "I-I didn't mean to do that. It was an accident." She said, it coming out as more of a muffled sound.

I didn't say anything, but my body language said it all. I was terrified. Dawn uncovered her mouth which only made me inch further into the wall. She walked over to me on the bed, and sat down. "Zoey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that." She said putting her hand on my knee which made me flinch. She lifted it up, and let a defeated sigh out.

"I'm sorry." She said getting off the bed and speeding off out the door.

"Wait." I whispered lifting my head up slightly. A normal person probably wouldn't have heard me considering it was so quiet, but Dawn isn't normal, anymore at least.

"You called." She chirped running back into the room, excitement in her voice.

"Come sit down with me." I said uncurling myself and patting the bed.

She sped over to the bed, and sat down. She had a smile on her small face. It's like she knew I was going to forgive her. "How did this happen? Who did this to you?" I asked and she gave me a confused look.

"What do you mean? I'm the same person I was before I left." She said slightly frowning.

I shook my head. "Dawn, you're not the same. Now you're... you're... you're a vampire, and frankly it scares me." I admitted and her eyes darkened.

"I know I'm not the same in that way, but I think the same. I still love nature. I even love Scott even though I haven't seen him in a year. How has he been?" She asked and I instantly frowned.

"Uh, h-he's fine, but Dawn I have to tell you something very important." I said and she nodded. "Well whenever you didn't come out of the the day after you got dared everybody thought... they thought... everybody thought you had died. Scott and I were the only people who made it a big deal, but when no one listened we both lost it. I spent everyday crying over you, and I'm sure he did too. He went really far though. He almost killed himself because you were dead. He even was admitted into the hospital because it was so bad, but after he was let out everything got worse. I had had gotten over my depression when he was released, but he changed for the worse. Scott turned into a complete jerk. He started hanging out with Heather and Alejandro, out of all people. He started to bully me for no reason. He even started going out with Courtney!" I finished my rant with tears streaming down Dawn and I's faces.

"Did he forget about me?" She asked a few tears falling from her half red and blue eyes.

"I think he just needs a wake up call is all. He probably still remembers you, but it's hard to think about someone when all you do is cry when the name slips out of someones mouth." I said wiping away my tears.

"I'm sorry I caused this much pain to you and him. I had no idea, I swear." She cried covering her eyes in shame.

I hugged her. "No, Dawn. It's not your fault. You didn't have a say in what happened to you." I cooed trying to calm her down.

"It is my fault. I had a choice to stay here or go out in the world, but I chose to stay. I could have came out of the woods and made everything the same, but I had to be selfish and stay out here with my other friends." She uncovered her face and more tears fell from her now red eyes.

"It's okay Dawn, let's just forget about it. Who are your other friends?" I asked changing the subject so I didn't have to see her cry anymore.

"Okay." She started rubbing the tears off her face. "There's Duncan. He's looks like a complete jerk with his punk attire, but he's a real sweetheart. He's actually the one who changed me in the first place, but it was for good intentions. He didn't want me to run out of the woods and tell the world their secret. Then there's Gwen. She's goth, but she's really nice too. Her and Duncan are even going out, and they are so cute together. Then there's Mike, the one you met earlier. He's way nicer then when you saw him earlier. He just has-" She was cut off when the door opened.

"Dawn, what happened. All I remember is this red haired girl..." He stopped when he saw me.

"You." Was the only thing he could say.

The only thing I could do was stare into his brown eyes. They were less hard than the last time I saw him. He even looked different. His hair was up in a gravity defying style. He looked like he actually spent time on his hair this time. His eyes also looked different. Last time I saw him they were cold and hard, but now they seemed playful and caring.

"Zoey, are you there? Hello? Sorry, Mike this usually doesn't happen." I heard Dawn say. I blinked rapidly and came back to reality.

"What?" I asked my eyes going wide. I usually never blackout in thought. What if I missed something important?

"Finally. You've just been staring at Mike for the past three minutes. I was getting worried something bad happened." Dawn said and I blushed. I had been staring at Mike for three minutes. That must have been awkward for him.

"I just wanted to tell you that me and Mike are going to hunt. Do you think you could stay here for a while?" She asked and I nodded turning my gaze to her.

"Yeah. I'm not four. I can take care of myself." I sassed which was out of character for me.

"Okay, gosh. Duncan and Gwen should be back in a few minutes, so when they come they might be a little surprised that you're here. I haven't really seen them since you've been here. Just don't worry, okay. We'll be back tomorrow." She said hugging me and hopping off the bed.

"Bye." I said as she rushed out leaving me and Mike staring at each other, again. I watched as his eyes turned red in front of me. I've never noticed how hot he looks with red eyes. Wait, what did I just think? Did I just say he was hot? I watched as a small smile appeared on his face as he waved to me. Before I could return the gesture he sped after Dawn. I fell back on the bed, and my hands landed on my chest. The only thing I could think of was Mike, and when I thought of him my heart began to flutter.

* * *

**A/N**

MERRY CHRISTMAS! I'M SO HAPPY! I'M OUT OF SCHOOL, AND I GET PRESENTS! On another note, how do you guys like the story? It's pretty fun to write if I have a say in it. If you have any ideas for what can happen in the story feel free to tell me. I like to listen to people and their ideas. Some of them are just so crazy. It makes me so happy. I don't know when the next update will be considering I have to OPEN PRESENTS like everyday until Thursday, but then I have a few basketball practices :( Why Ashley?! Why over Christmas break? Well enough with my life, and back to Zoey's. What's going to happen when Duncan and Gwen get back and find her?

P.S - I hope you all have a merry Christmas

See y'all soon

xx Bayleigh xx


	4. Chapter 3

I just laid there for a while thinking about Mike. How could someone change so fast. First he was pushing me against a tree sucking my blood, and the next minute he's smiling and waving at me from a distance. Wait... he drank my blood! Quickly I moved my hand to my neck and sure enough there were two little holes. I shrugged it off and got off of what I'm presume is Dawn's bed. I mean it's not like I can do anything now. I walked out of her room and down the stairs. While there gone I might as well explore the place.

As I walked down the stairs I started to see the living room area. There was a fire place taking up the entire corner. It was made from lots of different colored big stones. Right across from that was an old fashioned quilted couch, and a little wooden table in between them. Next to the couch there was a matching chair, and across from that there was an identical chair but there was a little space so you could get on the couch. There was also a round rug like in Dawn's room under the table. I stood next to the couch, and peered into the next room. It was the kitchen. It looked like an ordinary kitchen until I noticed there wasn't a stove. Weird.

Suddenly the door burst open, and in zoomed a guy and girl. I fell onto the couch as they sped upstairs. Did they not notice me? My thought was answered when they both came back downstairs just as fast as when they went up, and stood over me.

"What are you doing here?" Exclaimed the guy giving me a stern look with his red eyes.

"Duncan, be nice. You're probably scaring her." The girl said hitting his arm.

She turned to me and I immediately saw her fangs. "Hi, I'm Gwen, and this is Duncan." She said kindly gesturing to him. He rolled his eyes at her.

"Zoey." Was the only thing I could say. Really Zoey? You couldn't have came up with a better sentence?

"Okay, Zoey. Can I ask what your doing here?" She asked still standing over me. Duncan crossed his arms in annoyance.

"Uh, well... I really don't know what I'm doing here. When I first got in here I was just walking around, but then Dawn started to talk to me in my head, and then out of no where Mike came and bit my neck and I blacked out. Then I woke up and Dawn and Mike said they were going to go hunting." I said rubbing my face. I've never really thought about the events that have happened so far in these woods. I watched as Duncan's eyes widened.

He pulled me up by my shirt so I was sitting on the arm of the couch, and stared directly into my eyes. "He bit you?" Duncan said looking in my eyes for any trace of a lie.

"Y-yeah." I stuttered moving my neck to the side so he could see the bite. He let go of my shirt, and glanced at Gwen who had a confused look on her face. Duncan looked back at me with the same look as Gwen.

"Mike wouldn't bite anyone." Gwen said while Duncan moved away from me.

"Well he did, see." I said turning my head fully to the side.

"Are you sure it was him?" Duncan questioned from his spot which was now about three feet away.

"Yes, I remember it clearly. He came out of the middle of nowhere and bit me, but he looked different. His hair was over his eye, and he had dark circles under the one visible." I said and she nodded.

"Oh, I understand now. You saw Mal." She said and I squinted my eyes.

"Who? I'm pretty sure I saw Mike." I rolled my eyes.

"He has MPD sweaty." Duncan snickered and my mouth slightly fell open.

"He has what?"

"Multiple personality disorder. It's when your personality is split into segments, and given to a different imagined person in your head. In his case he has five not including himself." Gwen explained with a kind smile.

"Okay... what are they like?" I questioned. I never really heard about MPD before, so I have to get as much information as possible so I don't look like a fool.

"Well there's Chester. He's a cranky old man that comes out when Mike's frustrated."

"Don't get between him and butter." Duncan said making me suck in a laugh.

"And there's Svetlana. She's a Russian gymnast that comes out when he's acrobatically challenged. Then there's Vito. He's like an Italian gangster that comes out when Mike's shirt is off, but he has to be the most annoying out of them all." She said rolling her eyes at the end.

"He's not bad. Him and I are like best buds." Duncan defended and Gwen turned around and looked at him.

"He punched you in the jaw once!" She exclaimed throwing her arms up.

"So what? That's what buddies do!" Duncan said doing the same as her.

"Whatever." Gwen sighed rolling her eyes and looking back at me.

"Then there's Manitoba Smith. He's an Australian adventurer that flirts with anything it sees. He comes out when Mike puts on any hat, and I mean any hat! It's quite annoying." She said and I chuckled.

"Lastly there's Mal. He's the evil one or malevolent as many say. Mal mostly comes out when there's a human in the woods, but you never know. Sometimes he comes out when it's just us here, and he tries to bite our necks and drain us. As if." She said once again rolling her eyes.

"Will I be fine with the bite and all." I said scratching at it. What if when he bit me he did something wrong, and made me turn into a vampire like them? I couldn't harm anyone, could I?

"You'll be fine. You only turn into one of us if your bit on the right side. You were bit on the left." Duncan said before he speed upstairs. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank god." I whispered to myself.

"Me and Duncan will be upstairs if you need anything. Just don't run away, okay." Gwen said before running upstairs.

I smirked. They probably shouldn't have left me down here all by myself. I mean if they were smart they would have tied me down or sent me to the room, but they just left me sitting on the couch with the door a mere five feet away. I took a quick glance at the stairs before getting off the couch and slowly creeping to the door. It was still wide open so once I got to the door I started to run. Hopefully I can find a way out before one of them find me, and bring me back here. What do I know? They might bring me back and drink ALL of my blood, so I can't take the chance.

* * *

**A/N**

I'M SO HAPPY RIGHT NOW! I GOT FREAKING BEATS FOR CHRISTMAS! Okay, calm down. Now get back tot he story. How do you guys like it? I know a few of you love it _cough cough _FreakyFanGirl136 _cough cough._ I'd really appreciate it if there were a few new people who reviewed this _wink wink._ More into the story. What the heck is running through Zoey's head? I mean running into the woods when there are four vampires in them, and two of them are in hunting the smartest idea if I say so.

See y'all soon

xx Bayleigh xx


	5. Chapter 4

I ran for what felt like hours, but it was probably only a few minutes. I'm surprised Dawn or Mike haven't caught my sent yet. I mean I've basically been plowing through anything in my way, and I'm pretty sure I've rubbed against a few trees along the way so I know my sent is there. Why am I worrying about this? I should be happy that they haven't smelt me yet, but for some reason I feel like I'm leaving apart of me behind. I stopped running, and slouched over resting my hands on my legs. Man I'm out of shape.

"_Zoey, is that you I smell?_" Dawn said in my head making me stand and start running again.

I didn't answer her. If my sent didn't give it away by now I don't want to make my chances of escaping slimmer than they already are. Slowly my pace slowed and I was back in my hunched over position gasping for air. I really need to go to the gym more, or do track or something that involves exercise. What's the point in running anymore? I might as well put I sign on my back that reads attack me. I wipe the sweat off my forehead and start jogging. I don't think I can run anymore besides, why waste energy now when Dawn or Mike are probably going to find me soon? If I jog now I may be able to escape when they do find me because I know they will in just a matter of minutes.

"_Zoey, I know you're out here! Just go back to the house._" She commanded and shook my head now angry.

"No!" I screamed letting the anger out. There was silence for awhile until I heard Dawn's frantic voice in my head.

_"Zoey, you shouldn't have did that._" She panicked. "_Mike just went looking for you, and we haven't found anything yet to eat so he's hungry._"

"Dawn, I know he has MPD. Gwen and Duncan told me before they went upstairs, but they were too stupid to close the door so I got out easily. Now leave me alone!" I raged irritated.

"_No! I won't leave you alone! You practically ended your own life right now, and you expect me to leave you alone!_" She screamed making me stop in my tracks. "_I'm sorry I didn't tell you that he had MPD! I just thought it was something he should have told you because Zoey, he likes you!_" My mouth fell open slightly and my eyes grew in size. "_I know you like him too! You practically gawked over him for five minutes when he walked into my room confused!_" She screamed.

"Dawn..." I trailed off unsure of what to say. She never acted this way. She was usually quiet and polite, but this was different. I didn't want to say the wrong thing and make her want to chew my face off.

"_Sorry, I haven't had any blood yet, and it makes me antsy._" She apologized and I smiled. That's the Dawn I know.

"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have been so rude to you, and I know it wasn't your place to tell me about Mike I was just a little irradiated with Gwen and Duncan. They basically cornered me on the couch." I said rubbing my arms because of the sudden temperature drop. Man, why didn't I wear a jacket to the party? It would have probably helped me now.

_"Well, I'll have to talk to them about that, but back to the topic of Mike. I'll try to find him before he can get to you and do any damage, but you have to stay still. The more you move the more your sent gets carried. So like climb a tree or something. Just stay off the ground just in case he passes by._" She said with worry in her voice.

"Okay." Was the only thing I said before looking around for somewhere to go.

I looked at all the tree around me, and only one seemed to suit my needs. It was a very tall maple tree with many branches going here and there. The red coloring of it's leafs would make it harder to find me considering I'm basically in all red. Quickly I sprint over to the tall maple and climb it until I'm on a high enough branch so he won't be able to see me. It wasn't that high, but it was a good ten feet from the ground. I sat on the branch not moving a muscle afraid that if I moved Mike would find me and kill me. Well, I was more like crouching down on the branch than sitting. I crouched and waited in silence until...

"Hello." A deep voice said from behind me making me jump and fall out of the tree. When I landed pain coursed through my entire body, but it mostly came from my left knee and right wrist. I rolled over onto my back just when Mike jumped out of the tree and stared down at me. While he was staring I glanced at my leg and saw that it was bent the wrong way, most likely broken. I gaze fixated on him right as his spiky hair fell over his left eye.

"Look what we have here." He hummed beginning to circle around me. "A little girl, who can't get away from the likes of me. How intriguing."

"Mike-" I began, but before I could finish he stepped over me so he was over top of me and got in my face.

"The names Mal!" He spat and I closed my eyes. I hated it when people yelled, but when they got in my face it made me want to cry. "None of the other peons probably told you." He sighed stepping his other foot over my body and continuing his round about. "How stupid they can be."

I gulped. "They told me I just forgot." I didn't want to anger him because who knows what he would do. He would probably kill me.

"They told you and you forgot." He growled. Well, that was the wrong words to use. The now fuming Mal stops walking right in front of me, and glares. I stare directly into his cold hard eyes for what seems like hours until a smile forms on his face. It was malicious and sweet at the same time, and it showed his fangs. I stared at him quizzically as he out stretched his hand to me. I didn't take it of course and this seemed to annoy him.

"Take my hand you stubborn girl." He sneered making me crawl back slightly.

"My names Zoey." I squeaked with no trace of confidence what-so-ever.

"Okay, then Zoey. I'll just do it myself." He rolled his eyes. Within seconds I was lifted off the ground and pushed into a tree. Mal was staring down at me, his eyes baring into my sole. His hands were rested on my shoulders holding me in place because I was only standing on one.

"You look so innocent with the pigtails." He hummed pulling at one. "Why do you have them like that?" Mal said putting his hand back on my shoulder.

"My hair looks stupid if I don't." I sigh not wanting to ignite him again. "It's too short to do anything with besides the pig tails."

"I doubt you could look stupid." He complemented making my blush lightly.

"I look retarded with it down. Everybody says I do at least." I say glancing behind him at nothing in particular.

"May I?" He asked and I look back at him. He's staring at his hand which was slowly creeping it's way to my pigtail. I nod knowing what he wants to do. He pulls the pony tails out one at a time, and my hair falls down into the bob that it is. I slightly shake my head making it feel more natural. I don't look at him knowing that he will just say something hurtful like all the other people who have seen my hair down.

He gently grabs a strand near the flower in my hair and rolls it between two fingers. "Zoey, you don't look stupid with your hair down. In fact you look..." He drops the strand and looks me directly in the eyes. "Beautiful."

I gasp. No one has ever said that before, and I didn't expect someone like Mal to say such kind things. "You really think I'm beautiful?" I asked, happy tears coming to my eyes.

"Yes, I do. You're hair is so nice. It smells sweet, almost as sweet as your blood. It's even one of my favorite colors." He said bringing his face closer to mine, and I brought mine closer to his. We were just a few centimeters apart from each others lips. Mal then got closer to my face so we were almost touching. Then it happened.

We kissed.

He pulled away after about thirty seconds, and went to my neck. He started to kiss the right side of my neck. I leaned my head to the left so he can have more access, and moved my left leg out of the way so it wouldn't get more injured. Mal left many lingering kisses all over my neck only making me want more. I moaned as he licked all up my neck making it tingle. This was a new feeling. It was somewhat like a spark, but this was slightly different. The feeling lingered there for a while. It was just unexplainable.

"Zoey, I'll save you!" Dawn screamed coming out of the bushes and tackling Mal to the ground. I just fell to the ground and blacked out.

* * *

**A/N**

So... hehe. Who liked the ending of the chapter? It was kind of unexpected, but I have to say I liked it. FreakyFanGirl136 gave me the idea for the whole hair thing, but the part after it I kind of just made up out of thin air. What happened to Zoey? What will happen to Mike/Mal? Will Dawn be forgiven for breaking up Zoey and Mal?

See y'all soon

xx Bayleigh xx


	6. Chapter 5

I awoke to darkness. Wait, what happened? The last thing I remember is Mal kissing me, and then Dawn came out of nowhere and everything after that is fuzzy. Slowly I sit up, and look around the dark room. The light from the moon is enough to see around the room. I was back in Dawn's room sitting on the bed again. I swing my legs over the edge and notice something. My left leg is wrapped all the way from my ankle to my knee. I look over the rest of my body and find my right wrist is in the same condition. I shrug it off and stand, or try to stand. As soon as I put pressure on my leg pain flares through it, and I fall to the ground with a thud. Not a second after I fall the door burst open.

"Zoey!" Dawn panicked quickly picking me off the floor and placing me back on the bed.

"Dawn, what happened?" I asked my voice coming out slightly hoarser than usual.

"Well after I found you and Mal I tackled him because he was trying to turn you into... you know... a vampire. Then he turned back into Mike after a lot of manipulating. Then we found you passed out on the ground, so we brought you back here and bandaged you up. That's how you got here."She said and I frowned. That's not what he was doing, but I can't tell her that. I mean there's no way that what happened meant anything to Mal. He is after all the evil one of his personalities. He was probably just using me, and I let it happen.

"How long have I been asleep?" I ask glancing at the window. I feel like someone is watching us. Weird.

"For about five hours." Dawn sighed and I looked back at her.

Silence filled the room until the door opened. "Hey, Dawn can I talk to Zoey alone?" Mike asked taking two hesitant steps into the room. She nodded and sped out of the room shutting the door lightly behind her.

"I'm sorry." He said sitting next to me on the bed.

"For what?" I ask glancing over at him. He was looking at the floor with a nervous smile.

"For what Mal did. Dawn told me that he was going to turn you, and I just wanted you to know I have no control over what I may do to you or anyone." He said looking at me, but I diverted my gaze to the window. Should I tell him what Mal was really doing? I mean he has the right to know because it is his body and all, but what if he shuns me for actually liking it.

"Uh... it's fine. I didn't mind because I knew it wasn't you." I said nervously picking at my nails.

"I'm glad that you understand." He said and I looked back at him. He had a goofy smile on his face that made me giggle slightly.

"Mike, come on! I'm thirsty and I know you are too!" Dawn screamed and Mike sighed.

"Looks like that's my cue, see ya around." He said kissing my cheek and speeding out of the room. Blush immediately appeared on my face.

I fell back on the bed making my head hit the wall. There was a second of pain, but it didn't affect me. I covered my face with my hands and screamed. What is wrong with my life? Just a few days ago I was a simple girl with no friends, and now I technically live with four vampires. It's just been like two days, and I already feel like a different person than when I first entered these woods. To make matters even worse I have a thing for two guys, and their the same person technically. How could this have happened? I mean I would have fell for someone like Mike, but Mal. That wouldn't happen in a million years. All of this would have never happened if I said no to that stupid dare. Ugh, sometimes I make the stupidest choices.

"Hey, Zoey." Gwen says and I uncover my eyes. Duncan is trailing behind her.

"Hey." I whispered as she came closer and sat on the bed. Duncan stood next to her with his arms crossed.

"Do you want to hang out with us? It would be rude not to ask." She said and I nodded.

They began to leave but I grabbed Gwen's arm. She turned to me with a look of confusion. "I can't walk." I said gesturing to my leg.

"Oh, I can fix it." She said grabbing my leg with both her hands. I winced but kept a straight face. I watched my leg as she 'fixed' it. She pulled away with a smile on her face. "Done. Now try walking."

I stood up, and surprisingly it didn't hurt anymore. "How'd you do that?" I questioned looking back at her.

"It's her power, red." Duncan said with no emotion.

Gwen hit his leg. "Duncan, be nice." She hissed and looked back at me. "What he said."

"Do the others have powers?" I asked sitting back on the bed. We won't be leaving here for a while.

"We'll duh." Duncan sneered and I sent him a glare.

"Duncan." Gwen said in a warning tone, and he visibly flinched.

"Okay, I'll be nice. I promise." He said not making eye contact with her.

Gwen smirked. "Now that's a good Duncan." She said standing up and ruffling his green Mohawk up.

His hands instantly flew to his hair. "Ah! What did you do to my hair!?" He said running out of the room.

Gwen sat back down and looked at me. "That will keep him busy for a while." She sighed and I laughed. "Okay, well as you may know I have healing powers." I nodded. "Dawn can read minds, or talk to people through their head, Duncan can control anyone who locks eyes with him, and Mike... well I don't know if he has one."

"He doesn't have one?"

"Well, his personalities seem to have them but he doesn't. Like Chester can sense if someone is lying, Svetlana is by far the fastest out of all of us, Vito has more strength, Manitoba can track anything, and Mal can manipulate anyone if they just look into his eyes. It's weird don't you think." She said and I glared at the ground. No wonder I fell for Mal so easily. He manipulated me into doing it.

"That is weird." I said looking back at her with a smile.

"I know." She said as Duncan came back into the room.

"Are you guys done yet? I do want to go outside, and stretch my legs." He said annoyance in his tone.

"We are for your information mister grumpy-but." Gwen said and we both stood up. He rolled his eyes, and led the way outside.

"So what are we going to do?" I ask.

"Well me and Gwen are just going to go on a little run, and you can stay here." Duncan said. Before I could protest he grabbed Gwen and pulled her with him out of sight.

I sighed. He's so rude. I thought Dawn said he was a sweetheart. Well she clearly doesn't know him because he's a jerk. Maybe I can get Mal to teach him a lesson or two. Wait, no. Zoey you have to stop thinking about him. He was just using you. You like Mike more than Mal anyway, right. Yeah, I like Mike more anyway. The thing in the woods meant nothing to me and Mal.

"Hello, Vampire." Someone behind me exclaimed making me jump. Before I could respond to them they put a cloth over my mouth and nose and everything went black.

* * *

**A/N**

Who do you think kidnapped Zoey? Well, I personally like this chapter better then the last because there wasn't any like... ya know... sexual things. Back to this chapter. I feel really bad for making Duncan a complete jerk, but he will change. Yeah, not really anything to say, but if any of you have an idea you can put it out there. I'll probably end up using it because I've already used two already. SO COMMENT IDEAS PEOPLE!

See y'all soon

xx Bayleigh xx


	7. Chapter 6

My eyes fluttered open, and I was in a room. Wait, what? The last thing I remember is some crazy person putting a rag over my face and I blacked out. How did I get here? I stand up, and try to walk, but I can't move away from the wall. I glance behind me and find I'm chained to the cement wall. Great. Now I can't escape. I slid down the wall and pull my legs to my chest. There's no way out of this. I feel so defeated and vulnerable. The door creaked open and I looked up to see a person with a black cloak over there head masking their face.

"Ah, you're awake." They cackled. It was a feminine voice, so it's a girl. "Now we can talk." She mused pulling a chair from the corner of the room and sitting backwards in it. She was a good two meters away from me.

"Why am I here?" I whisper glaring at her from my spot on the ground.

"You know why you're here." They taunted. "Now tell me where your vampire friends are." She sneered pulling a knife from the clocks pocket and twirling it between her fingers. I stiffened when I caught glance of the object.

"What are you talking about? I'm not a vampire." I stated coldly. I'm not going to be nice to her at all.

"Yes, you are. I saw the bite on your neck." They smirked. "Now tell me where they are or all cut your tongue off." She said standing from the chair and striding over to me. I stood up as well, and clenched my fists.

"You mean this one." I asked annoyed pulling my hair to the side revealing the bite on the left side of my neck. I could see the green in her eyes as she nodded. "Well, let me share a little somethin' with you. To become a vampire you have to be bite on the right side, not left." I sneered. I could see the look of confusion on her features with the small light that was in the room.

"You're lying." They said sounding unsure of them self. This made me smirk.

"No, I'm not. They told me." I sneered crossing my arms. She turned around and threw the knife at the wall quickly, and the blade stuck in the wall. What? That's impossible.

She stormed over to the chair and threw it against the wall. The chair broke in half on impact. "Ah, fiddlesticks! Why did I have to grab the only non-vampire there!" She screamed pulling her hood down revealing the back of her head. She turned around and glared at me, and I took in her appearance.

Her ginger hair was curly, and looked like it hadn't been brushed in a while. She had electric green eyes that counteracted her dark appearance. There was a long scar going through her left eye. I wonder how she got that? Her lipstick was a dark red which gave her more of an evil look. She was very pretty other than the scar.

"How'd you get that scar?" I asked, but she just turned away.

"None of your business pasty." She grunted walking over to the knife and yanking it out of the wall. She stormed over to me and put the knife to my cheek. "You want me to give you one?"

"N-no." I stuttered and she stepped back away from me. "I just want to go home." I whined and she glared at me.

"Oh, you want to go back to those bloodsuckers?" She sneered looking me right in the eyes.

"No, I want to go home to my parents." I cried and she raised her eyebrows.

"You want to go home, as in your house with your parents?" She questioned and I nodded. "Well, uh-" She was cut off when the door opened and in walked a boy and girl.

"Izzy, are you okay. Did the vampire crack yet?" The girl asked as they walked further into the room hand in hand.

"I told you two to stay out of the interrogation room." Izzy whined turned to them. She just shrugged.

"Sierra just wanted to know if she cracked yet. You don't have to get all snippy with her." The boy said and Izzy glared at him.

"Cody, you just gave her two of our names." Izzy said and Cody rolled his eyes.

"Well you just gave her my name." He said smartly and Izzy smacked her head.

"Ugh, I'm so stupid for bringing her here. I should have just left her in the woods." She sneered at them turning back to me. "I have a mission for you." Izzy said calmly taking a few steps toward me.

"What do you want me to do?" I gulped. All I want to do is get away from this loon. I don't care where I go I just want away from her.

"You are going to lead the vampires to us." She sneered and the others went to her side.

"What if I don't do it?" I asked wondering what would happen. I mean she does seem pretty insane from what I've picked up.

"I'll find you, and kill you." She stated like it was nothing. My mouth fell open, but I shook my head yes. "Now that's a good girl." She patted my head and snapped her fingers. Sierra and Cody immediately unlocked the cuffs, and I rubbed my wrists. "They will lead you out." Izzy said pointing at the door. In no time I was outside the building.

"See you soon." Sierra said sweetly shutting the door, and I bolted trying to find one of my new found friends. Ugh, how am I going to do this?

* * *

**A/N**

HAPPY LATE NEW YEAR! It's now 2014 which means my birthday is in 14 days! I'll be 13, a teenager! Okay, now back to the story. I really couldn't think of anything to put in this chapter. I just knew that I wanted to put Izzy in the story. Sierra and Cody just wiggled their way into the story. Will Zoey follow through with her mission? Will she actually lead her friends into their doom? Find out in the next chapter, which will be the last single update from me. After the next one I will start writing Monster I Created again, and update both of them at the same time. So it may take a while to get chapter 8 up.

See y'all soon

xx Bayleigh xx


	8. Chapter 7

Somehow I made it back to the house. I looked over it for the first time. It had never dawned on me that I haven't even seen the outside of the house because every time I'm outside I'm either hiding or running for my life. The house had navy blue paneling that looked almost black in the night. It was also rotting off the house from the lack of care. There were a few windows with shutters, but they were only half hanging on. From the outside it looks like it would be trashed on the inside, but the little time I've spent in it I've felt at peace. It almost feels as safe as my real home.

I rub my arms. _Man, am I cold. _Shivering I walk inside the door. Immediately I was hugged by multiple people warming me up instantly. I lifted my head and saw a smile plastered on everyone's faces except for Duncan's. Gwen and Dawn backed away leaving Mike hugging me. They started to giggled making Mike pull away slowly and blush. _Aw, he's so cute._

"He is cute isn't he Zoey?" Dawn giggled and my face reddened. _How could she do this to me._

"Because I'm your best friend Zoey. It gives me the right to do this." She taunted and I looked at her.

"Will you stop reading my mind? God, if you keep doing this I'm going to kill myself!" I exclaim my face still bright red. _At least she doesn't know about Mal._

"What about Mal?" She asked a look of confusion spread across every ones face, but Mike looked more frightened than confused.

"N-nothing." I panicked putting my hands to my side. "He was just a meanie to me in the forest." I said putting a fake pout on my face.

Mike gasped and hunched over. "Don't lie to us, ya whippersnapper." He said sounding like an old man. Mike gasped again and he stood straight up. He looked confused. "What happened?" He asked scratching his head looking over at Dawn who sighed.

"Chester came out, and said Zoey was lying about Mal." She sighed and Mike turned to me panicked.

"Zoey, what did Mal do to you? Was it that bad that you can't tell us?" He frantically asked frowning.

_Well, it wasn't bad, it was good._

Dawn gasped. "What could Mal do that could even be considered good?" She said and everyone looked shocked.

"Well, uh..." I couldn't find the words to use.

"Spit it out red. We don't have all day." Duncan said. Me and Gwen sent him glares.

"Well, he may have scared me out of my whits and made me break my leg, but then he... uh... he kissed me and started licking my neck." I said my face reddening slightly from embarrassment.

"Oh, that's what he was doing." Dawn said rubbing her arm. "I thought he was trying to bite you or something."

"What?" Mike asked tears forming in his eyes. He ran out of the house without another word. Dawn sprinted after him leaving me with Duncan and Gwen. Duncan as usual was glaring at me, and Gwen was looking at me sympathetically.

"What just happened?" I asked and Duncan rolled his eyes.

"You broke the little nerds heart is what happened." He grunted wrapping his arm around Gwen. She pushed him away and glared at him.

"What do you think you're doing?" She hissed squinting her eyes at him. I watched as the scene unfolded. _This can't be good._

"I was putting my arm around you like I always do. What's the big deal?" He defended himself and she rolled her eyes.

"The problem is you've been a complete jerk lately!" She screamed pushing him back a good foot.

"I haven't been a jerk!" He roared back making me flinch. _Yeah, this isn't good._

"Yes, you have! The entire time Zoey has been here you've given her a hard time! Why's that Duncan? When she's not around you're always sweet and kind, but whenever Zoey comes into the room you're stone cold!" She raged. _Oh, so he is nice just not around me. Wow, what a jerk he is._

"I don't know what the heck you're talking about! I treat her the exact same way I do to you guys!" He screamed and she scowled.

"No, you don't Duncan! Do you have a problem with her?" She screamed her voice cracking at the end. "Is it because you have a sick twisted crush on her like you do with every flipping girl you meet!" She screamed.

His face was blank. Finally he said,"Uh, no I don't." It came out softer than anything he had ever said which told me he was lying.

"Yes, you do! That proves it! What's the big tough guy going to do now that his secrets out? Is he going to kill a few people in town? Burn down her parents house? Maybe he might have enough courage to go and kiss her?" She sneered while he stood their blank. They locked eyes, and then it happened.

She apologized. "Oh my gosh, Duncan I'm so sorry. I wasn't thinking when I started to fight you. Can you ever forgive me?" She asked sweetly. _What the heck is happening?_

"Ya babe, I'll always forgive you." He smirked.

She tore her eyes away from his, and punched him square in the jaw. "Ugh, you jerk!" She screamed running up the stairs. "We're over!"

Duncan looked stunned, but then he glared at me. "This is all your fault." He snarled running out the house.

I covered my face with my hands, and blindly ran up the stairs and got in a room. Not bothering to check and see if I was in Dawn's room I ran to the bed and buried my face in a pillow. I started to bawl my eyes out. _What is wrong with me! In one day I have broken the heart of someone I actually like, most likely lost the trust in my friend, and broke up a happy relationship. I even agreed to lead all my 'new found friends' to a psycho who will probably kill them. Why am I so heartless? So evil?_ I fell asleep thinking of Mike's sad brown eyes.

* * *

**A/N**

Duh **duh** duh **duh** duhhhhhhhhhh. Everything is falling apart in the perfect life that Zoey used to live. Nothing really to say other than... this will be the last single update! Now I will be updating **Monster I Created** and **Until I Met** **You** together, so when I don't update for awhile it's because I have to write 2 chapters instead of 1.

See y'all later

xx Bayleigh xx


End file.
